Twlight:  The Source
by ghostrider1987175
Summary: A man comes to Forks and he is unlike anything the Cullen's or the Wolves have seen.  Is he Volturi or is he something else entirely.  Another disturbing fact is the fact that Alice has seen a vision of her and Jasper seperating.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like another day in Forks of for the Cullen clan, everything seemed to be at peace for once there was no war to be fought or vampire after Bella. As it was another sunny day in Forks the Cullen's stayed indoors, to avoid detection by the humans. However, on this day Alice received a vision, but this vision was of her and Jasper leaving each other. She was heartbroken at what she saw; she also couldn't believe what she saw in her vision. They had been together for so long how they could part ways, was it someone new in their lives. That was the strange part she couldn't see why they parted ways, all she saw was the fact that they stayed with the Cullen's. However, she was determined to stick with Jasper.

Meanwhile across town a car pulled up a Jaguar XJ 2010, a younger man stepped out of the car and walked into the diner. Charlie and Bella saw him, he was dressed all in black from the black suit jacket to his black boots, and the only color on him was a solid red tie. He said, "I am new around here and I am looking for Sherriff Swan?" Charlie said, "That's me how could I help you?" The man sat down at the table with Bella and her father and said, "Well my name is Agent Lionheart and I would like to do some follow up on those missing people in Seattle. I have reason to believe that the killer came this way." Bella got tense Agent Lionheart pretended not to notice and Charlie said, "Nope, no unexplained killings." Lionheart nodded and said, "I'll be staying here in town for an extended vacation, it's a quiet town thought it be great for relaxation.' The man never once removed his sunglasses and then got up and went to his car and drove off. Bella said, "Well I'm meeting Edward for camping with his family." Charlie nodded just thinking how much Agent Lionheart gave him the creeps.

In his hotel room Drake Lionheart tossed away the badge and said, "Agent Lionheart doesn't exist and I'm glad the Sheriff didn't check." He took of his sunglasses to reveal that his eyes were red as blood. He sat down and began to watch TV and said, "If anything of my years of experience has taught me if you want to talk to someone, make them come to you. Especially, if they are going to be protecting their girlfriend." He looked down at his ring and saw his family crest, a crest that was a strong one back in the 1200s; he is probably by far the oldest living being on the planet. He let his mind wander back to the day he became what he is, and how he changed the world forever.

**

* * *

**

**1222 AD**

Drake was laying in his bed having caught the disease that was spreading through his troops, as a boy he was taught that he was special. That his family came from a long line of strong willed men, which could defeat anyone dating back to the Roman Empire. Drake however at that moment did not think about that, he however was waiting for the ice hand of death to take him. As dawn broke on the next morning however he awoke fully healed, as he went to the mirror to see if he had any facial scarring, he saw that his eyes were blood red. What had happened to him? Was he a demon? Was he dead and he was in hell? Then if by will he was on the other side of the room, he realized that he had super strength. He quickly ran to the library and there was nothing on the type of creature he had become. He was the first of some new type of creature, he could feel it. He stepped out into the sunlight and nothing happened to him, he looked normal all except his eyes. Even food tasted different, however the rare meat that he had eaten the blood made it really taste good. He realized that he must survive on blood of animals, he could hear the heart beat, read the thoughts of people. The next thing he knew he was drinking someone's neck sucking him dry of all the blood. He realized that once he did that his strength returned to him. He said, "I must drink the blood of humans to stay strong." He smiled.

As the years pass Drake began a furious general for his people, as the people began calling him the impaler because he would impale his enemies. Then at night he would sneak back to the field of battle and drink the blood that had flowed from the bodies. Then one night he was taking a whore into his bed and he bite her, the venom rushed into her veins and began to change her. As she awoke she was just like him and he realized at that moment that a single bite could turn humans into him. What he did not know was that the people he bit where not going to be a strong or fast as he was. Being the source of the infection, he was patient 0. By a month he had turned his whole army into an army of newborn vampires, and he marched across Romania, Turkey, and Asia spreading fear and terror everywhere he went. However, his army began to grow restless of battle and began forming their own covens till he was left without an army. What made matters worse was his people gave off a diamond like glow in the sunlight, which made humans fear them. While he could walk in the sunlight and look like a normal human. As the years went on Drake became a legend and the Volturi became the so called leaders of the vampires. However, as Drake grew older and wiser he was more than happy to step aside and let history be the place for mortals. He would fade into the background and live his life in peace, however there was one thing he desired more than anything and that was companionship the love of someone.

**

* * *

**

**Present Day 2010**

Drake was suddenly brought back to reality by a knock on the door; he put on his sun glasses and walked to the door. He opened it and the Volturi guard member Jane walked in and said, "I hear you are inquiring on the Seattle incident? Why?" He turned to her and said, "I didn't know that it was the business of the Volturi to attend to my affairs of inquisitive vampires." Jane replied and said, "Depends on what the vampire is looking for?" Drake smiled and took his sunglasses off and said, "The source of the infection, I have a feeling that the first was behind the incident. Legend has it that he was a great warlord." Jane said, "A legend that needs to be dropped." Drake bowed as Jane left and he thought to himself, "I hate the Volturi if they knew who I was and what I could actually do to them, and then they would quack with fear at the heel of my boot." Drake then began to think that he should have more reigns of his people, and knew that if the mortals ever found out about vampires that they would be studied and hunted down. However, what really brought him to Forks was the tells of werewolves around this part he hadn't seen one for centuries. Luckily for him he smelled almost human, with some minor flaws. He smiled and settled himself into a nice meditation again, remembering the past and how he began to just pass through the centuries.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake woke up the next morning early and went for a run through the forest he knew that most covens were extremely territorial. He tried his best to stay away from where they were in case they caught word that he was there in Forks. He always loved the early morning runs helped him think clear his head from all the things in his life. Just then a brunette vampire stood in front of him and she made him stop in his tracks, what stopped him was how beautiful she looked. He smiled and said, "Hello there, you are kind of in my way." Alice spoke up and said, "Why are you here?" Drake smiled and said, "I am here on vacation." Alice said, "I saw you with Jane in my vision, so my family figures you are working with the Volturi." Drake started to laugh and he took of his sunglasses and she could see his blood red eyes and he said, "Well I am not working with the Volturi, I am a history a historian of legends." Drake in his head said in his mind that he was trying to erase his history, especially pictures of himself. Alice said, "A historian for vampires." He couldn't stop staring at her and he said, "In a manner of speaking, I pretty much just want to live my life and not get bothered by other vampires." Alice just looked at him as the rest of her family Edward immediately pushed him into a tree and said, "If you ever go near Bella again!" Drake was angry now and said, "Get your hands off me boy, you have no idea who you are messing with." Carlisle said, "Edward he hasn't killed anyone yet, and threatened our way of life." Drake said, "Vegetarians interesting I tried that once, didn't compare with human blood." Alice looked and could tell there was something different about him, something she had never seen. Drake then said, "I apologize for scaring your Bella, but I am just here on vacation." Carlisle said, "We will late him stay as long as he behaves." Drake smiled and said, "Oh I'll behave I am just here for some rest and relaxation." He then ran off really fast so that they could not track him down. Carlisle then asked, "Edward did you get anything is he telling the truth?" Edward said, "I don't know I couldn't read him." They went back to the house.

Drake after a shower and a he got dressed in a black t-shirt and black slacks went to the hospital, he hadn't fed in several days. Granted he didn't need blood for him to survive he did need it to stay strong, it was a curse. Long ago he vowed he wouldn't hurt a human being, granted a bite without death would turn them into a vampire. He decided to kill those that really needed killing, that did harm to innocent humans, and that took life for granted. He walked through the hospital and he remembered the day that he took his vow.

* * *

**American West 1886**

Drake had fought in the Civil War he saw that he could be a benefit to any wars fought by humans. Granted that they would not know who he was or what he really was. Well the war was over and the nation was rebuilding itself. As it stood Drake began to value human life during the war, and luckily no one complained about his methods of take no prisoners. However, through the war he saw how much suffering the people he killed went through, or those that survived. He began to realize that them killing them took away from human existence something that he could never have. Now it was 1886 and the country needed him to track down a band of renegade outlaws, once Confederate soldiers. He had tracked them out into the desert where they were rumored to have a cave somewhere. As he was riding through the desert he began to think about how he could give back to humanity for all the innocent lives he had taken. The one thing that came to mind was that he could not drain them dry, but he could not drink from human it was how he got his strength, he wouldn't kill him to not drink but he would just almost be a regular human but with immortality. Then there was another problem the fact that if he bit someone they would turn into a vampire. As he was riding the answer came to him, he would kill the evildoers those that harmed the innocent. Such as these outlaws he was chasing he would kill them, granted they bounty on them was to bring them back alive. However, it was at his discretion being the fact that he was one man taking on a regiment of ex confederate soldiers. As Drake rode into camp he was immediately shot in the chest, he played dead as they tossed his body on his horse. One took his Colt revolvers from his belt and he thought to himself he didn't need those anyway. Then they tossed his body near the fire and one of them the leader of the gang said, "Isn't that, that General that slaughter those women and children down in Vicksburg." Then another one said, "Justice is served then." Then Drake open his eyes and said, "Justice is not served." He moved with the speed of the vampire and ripped out the throat of the leader. Blood began to spew from his throat has he clutched in his hand falling to the ground, bleeding to death. Drake moved through the camp grabbing his guns as he shot most of them dead in his tracks. The rest he decided to drink them dry, he moved through the camp drinking from them the screams of their fellow soldiers echoing the canyon. As he neared the last one the man looked at him and said, "You are some kind of demon." Drake laughed wiping the blood off his lips as his red eyes glared at the man and he said, "No, I'm humanities protector." He ripped the man's head clean off his shoulders tossing the head to the ground. He put the bodies into a wagon and headed to the nearest fort, where he was paid fifty dollars for the bounty. He continued to do that work throughout the 19th century and even into the 20th century.

* * *

**Present Day 2010**

Drake was brought back to reality by someone talking to them, a man's voice. As he turned he saw it was Carlisle said, "Can I help you with something?" Drake said, "Nothing I can't get on my own." He walked down to the blood storage unit and grabbed a few bags of blood and put them in a cooler. He then walked back to the hotel room and put the blood in wine bottles and put them in the freezer. After centuries of being alive he knew how to make things look like something else so that no prying humans would get any ideas. He then walked back outside and wandered the town, and he got the feeling that he was being followed. He turned around and no one was there. Of course he was always cautious around everyone and suspicious of everyone. He walked into the local bar and sat down, and ordered a beer and began to drink it. Then in the window he saw Alice and he knew that the Cullens were following him all around town. He finished his beer and paid for it and Alice said, "That's unusual?" Drake smiled and said, "What the being able to drink human food?" Alice nodded, and said, "No vampire can do it." Drake said, "I'm not every vampire." He ran off and Alice couldn't track him.

That night he walked off into the forest and climbed a tree and watched the wolves, and he remembered through his travels the stories of the Native American tribes about shapshifters and skin walkers. And he said to himself "The stories where true." He smiled and thought about how he could use that to his advantage. He knew the Volturi were close to finding out whom he really was and if the Cullens were anybody they would also do the same thing. He knew that with the internet one could just get on their computer and type in their name and there his pictures would pop up. He had been very diligent about getting everything out of libraries but now it was physically impossible. He got down out of the tree and went back to his hotel and there waiting for him was Carlisle and Drake said, "If you are going to come by unannounced then I might have to start taking offense." Carlisle said, "Why did steal the blood from the storage in the hospital." Drake said, "If you don't want me to kill humans I need some way to eat." Carlisle then asked, "But you eat human food." Drake said, "I eat human food so they don't get suspicious and start asking too many questions." Carlisle nodded and got in his car and drove off as Drake opened the door and sat down and thought to himself the Cullens are getting to nosey for their own good. He sat down and turned on the TV and saw that there were unexplained attacks going on in Seattle, and he knew that the Volturi were behind it somehow. He thought maybe they had finally found out that he was the source of the infection, the source of all vampires. Then he thought, he knew there was a reason why he was here and that reason was to stop the rash of killings he owned that to the many victims he had killed over the centuries.


	3. Chapter 3

Drake went once again for his early morning run but instead of going through Cullen territory he went to where the wolves stayed. He jumped over there and as soon as he had done so he was chased by the wolves. He smiled as he moved gracefully through the trees, as the wolves where at his tail. Naturally he was faster than any normal vampire but he decided to have a little fun so he ran the normal speed of a regular old vampire. He saw one of the wolves up ahead and he jumped over them with ease as he flew fifty feet in the hair. This time instead of running on the ground he was running in the trees. Knowing the wolves couldn't get him up there. He was having fun that he almost didn't realize he was about to run out of trees soon. He fell to the ground and then jumped back over to Cullen territory were Alice was there waiting for him. He smiled and said, "Good morning." Alice said, "What are you doing? My family has a treaty with the wolves and you are going to ruin it." Drake said, "So you can see what I'm going to do before I do it, interesting. Well I have met their kind before and granted it was a long time ago probably about 1700s or so. I always find a good run very invigorating." He walked this time and Alice said, "You aren't like the rest of the vampires I saw that you were going to break into the blood bank." He smiled and said, "Granted I'm not like the rest of the other vampires and I'm not like you either. " Alice said, "You claimed that you were just doing so that you wouldn't draw attention to us? Are you the one causing the trouble in Seattle?" Drake laughed and said, "No, I want to just go through my existence in peace and quiet that is all I have ever wanted. Now what is happening in Seattle I do not know, but it is going to cause me trouble I know it." They were at his hotel room and he said, "It was nice talking with you Alice, but you should run home." He went to his room and there was a red head laying on his bed and he said, "And you are?" She smiled and said, "Victoria. You are Drake and I would like your help with something?" He looked at her and said, "I don't help other vampires and whatever you want I'm not interesting." Victoria said, "I can give you companionship." He said, "Don't need it I'm a loner." Victoria said, "All the humans you could ever want." He said, "Sorry, too violent and to public." Victoria was getting angry and she got in front of him and she said, "What do you want!" He smiled and said, "Too be left alone, I don't care why you are here or what you are doing but leave me out of it." He opened the door and pushed her out slamming it and locking it before getting in the shower. Putting on some casual clothes and then walking through the town, the cold never bothered him granted unlike other vampires, he could pass off as human except for his eyes that's why he always wore the sun glasses. He remembered when the last war that he fought in, he could tell that there was a war coming, and the minutes that he spent with Victoria he knew that she would be the cause of it. Now the decision now was would he fight in the war or would he just sit out and let Victoria perhaps expose vampires to the world. The only time that had happened was Drake's fault but he had to otherwise vampires would have been used during the war

* * *

**Summer of 1942**

At the start of WWII Drake had heard that Hitler was rounding up vampires and using them to fight against the humans. He told FDR the President at the time about vampires and organized a secret covert unit bent on stopping Hitler from using vampires. Granted he was going to have to kill most of the unit if they didn't die first on this suicide mission. During the summer of 42 his unit and air dropped into Italy. They landed near Volterra and the made their way into the city the cover of night helped them moved quickly. Drake had required each man wear black clothing because they would blend better at night. He knew that Volturi made their home here and that they would need to be the first to escape. He knew where there safe house was and he said, "Gentlemen we are going to undertake a violent and most dangerous mission. I have handpicked each of you because you are the best of the best. You all have trained hard and you have all done me proud. I'm not going to bullshit you; this is a dangerous mission some of you will most likely not return." He knew that was a lie, he knew that none of them would return. Either they would die here or become a vampire because they would be bitten. "As you know the vampires are being held at the in the castle and it is our job to rescue them." Lt. Johns raised his hand and said, "Sir, they have been corrupted by the Nazi's shouldn't we kill them too?" Drake shook his head and said, "No the reason for that is that vampire's are stronger than humans. Granted I'm stronger than my vampire brethren for a human to take on a vampire it is physically impossible." The other men nodded and Drake continued, "Marks I want you and Laffeatte to come up from the east, Johns and Brown you will come from the west side of the castle through the underground passage. Samuels, you'll be disguised as a German officer you will come in through the main entrance. I will be stationed on the roof across the street and once at midnight exactly I will jump through the roof into the bed chambers here. Kill all the Nazi's inside gentlemen and then make your way to where they are keeping the Volturi, the first team there wins. I do not accept failure gentlemen." They all said in unison, 'Yes sir."

That night Drake dressed in a black ski mask and black fatigues waited on the roof top across from the castle. He had his Smith and Wesson M1911 in his hand the same weapons that he used in the last world war. At midnight each team did what they were suppose to do as Drake leaped from the roof into the bed chambers killing the general and his wife. He took his ski mask off and went through the upstairs floor killing any Nazi. He heard the teams of John and Brown get blow up from the underground passage. He ran down the stairs to see that Samuels was beheaded. At the right moment Drake dropped to his knees as a pendulum sliced right by he stopped the mechanism. Drake was really glad for his fast reflexes and his enhanced hearing. He took one of Samuels's grenades and rolled it down to the staircase to the west and he heard it hit gas tanks. As soon as the grenade went off the west of the castle exploded sending bodies flying everywhere. He then rushed down the east side of the stair case leading to where the Volturi were being kept to find that the rest of his men Johns and Laffeatte were being food to Marcus, Aro, and Caius and their guard and wives. Drake said, "I am glad to see that the Nazi's didn't treat you too bad, I take it my services are no longer needed." Aro finished and said, "You are welcome to stay" Drake said, "The name is Drake and I am a loner no more no less, but thank you for the offer, it was a most gracious one." Marcus then said, "Ah, yes but we will be in your debt Drake remember that." Drake bowed keeping with the illusion that he was just some underling vampire and not the royalty that the Volturi claimed to be. He then ran up stairs and left the Volterra, Italy and headed back to Germany where he participated in several major and crucial events of the war.

* * *

**Present Day, Town of Forks, 2010**

Drake was once again awaken out of his dream state not by one of the Cullens but a descendant of his she was nineteen years old and always called him Uncle Drake. She had tracked him down a few years ago after her parents died; he always paid special care to his human descendants. He felt that they were his only link to humanity. He smiled and said, "Megan what are you doing here, you know you aren't suppose to be here." She laughed and said, "I know but I missed you Uncle Drake it has been months since I have seen or heard from you." He said, "I know but it is not safe here. There are vampires here and I believe the coven here and some vampire name Victoria are in a war. Human lives will be lost and you know that yours is the most precious." Megan sighed and said, "Yes Uncle Drake you have told me that a million times. But what if I want to be like you and live forever?" Drake sighed and looked at her and said, "I know you want to but this is no life for you, and you want to see your parents again." Megan said, "Yes but." Drake said, "There is no but." Megan then said, "I have the same gene like you, so that means I would be just like you if you bite me." Drake looked at her and said, "How do you know you have the same gene as me. Granted I know I got my blood tested by your professor in college to found the gene, but what does it mean." Megan said, "He says that the gene that is in your DNA, change that virus centuries ago to the vampire infection. He says that I have that gene too, and that I can change the vampire infection into what you are." Drake thought about it and said, "Granted I am more human than vampire, and granted you can have a human existence if you stay off the blood. Blood for me is only to keep my appearance as a vampire. If I really wanted to blend in I could just stop drinking blood and be a human. However, I feel I can do more good as a vampire." Megan nodded and said, "Yes, and with me you can do equal good." He smiled at her commitment; he tried to stir his descendants that way. He was even happy that in recent years and through his helpful deeds he has attracted faithful allies in his quest to help humanity. People who wear a ring with his families crest on it, to signify they were his allies. He then said, "Alright Megan I will think about it, but that is it. Now I would really like you to go back to Harvard where it is safe." She hugged him and left him as she left.

That night he laid in his bed and there was knock on the door. He opened it and there was Alice, and Drake let her in and she said, "Megan didn't to Harvard, she was attacked in Seattle." The fury in Drake's eyes was outrageous and it scared Alice and he said, "How do you know about her and how do you know?" Alice said, "Rosalie was watching you and overheard your conversation, my family wants to know who you are." Drake knew that his secret was out but first he had to find Megan's body or whatever happened to her. He said, "I will tell you and your family everything if you just do me one big favor, Alice tell me what you saw." Alice looked at him and said, "What I saw was you going after her and finding her and you were attacked by the newborns." Drake said, "Newborns now that I know I will be more careful, thank you I'm in your debt Alice, but Megan will take care of herself trust me." Alice ran off as Drake walked to his Jaguar XJ and opened the trunk he clicked a button to under the side and another compartment popped up. Drake new that newborns were vicious creatures and he also knew that he was still a match for any newborn, but if he was distracted during battle then he might wind up dead. He grabbed his Smith and Wesson M1911 pistols and took out three magazines from the holders they were in. In recent years he knew that on occasions he had to take care of a few vampires, and close hand to hand combat was great, but to take a enemy by surprise he knew he needed something better. That is why he asked one of his allies to create and explosive round bullet. Granted he only had one magazine with the explosive rounds because they had a tendency to blow up in the barrel. However, it could give him the advantage he needed to sneak in and out of wherever Megan was being held and get her out. He shut the compartment and then the trunk and drove off to Seattle; he only had one goal in mind get to Megan.

* * *

***To the reader I hope you are enjoying my story and I would really like to know your opinions of my story, so please feel free to comment on my story. Thank you.***


End file.
